<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock vs Mr Hudson by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008732">Sherlock vs Mr Hudson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson thinks about her relationship with Sherlock (and why he's better than her late husband)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Mrs. Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sherlock vs Mr Hudson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like the plenty of the others I posted recently, this was written back in 2013</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Sherlock’s words could hurt as much as those of her late husband had. Sherlock’s apologies seemed less sincere, but his hugs and kisses spoke about how truly sorry he was.</p><p>Often times he didn’t even realise how hurtful his words were, unlike her late husband. The most obvious difference was that Sherlock never pretended to be nice to anyone, unlike her late husband who had pretended to be the most loving person around others, even their children. Although, they had eventually seen through the lie. Sound did carry through the house after all.</p><p>As each one had left the house they had told her to just get rid of him. Only after his death had she told them about her foolishly signing all her money and deeds (including 221 Bakerstreet) over to him. Back then, he had been the picture perfect husband. Only once she had given him all she had, did he start changing. 221 Bakerstreet had been in her family for over a century and she wasn’t willing to give it up.</p><p>Sherlock tried to treat her like a queen. At least when he wasn’t in one of his moods when everything bored him. Not to mention that he had told her that rather plainly when they had first discussed if they should or should not start a relationship.</p><p>He wasn’t a controller and he never lied unless it was about things he knew she rather didn’t want to know about (like what those things in the fridge were).</p><p>He wasn’t ideal, could very well be her own son, but he certainly was an improvement. Not to mention that anyone laying so much as a finger on her would regret it very painfully.</p><p>He also never forgot her birthday, the day they first met or the day they decided to give what they had a try. Without a fault, those days would see her favourite flowers in her flat.</p><p>He also made sure that she would never be dependent on him. When she wanted out, she would just have to say it without fear of losing anything.</p><p>She loved him to bits and sometimes wondered why he wanted her of all people. Maybe he just wanted to be taken as he was, without compromises, without having to conform to social norms.</p><p>Not to mention that Sherlock knew just how to completely treasure her in bed.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>